Un te amo de tus labios
by Aidee Gv
Summary: Será mejor que te tranquilices… le dijo sensualmente al oído, volviendo a posarse sobre ella. O si no qué? lo desafío, estaba molesta. No lo disfrutaras como es debido sentenció el ojidorado. ONE-SHOT. UA. SESSXKAG / ADV. LEMMON


**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**Aclaraciones: letra cursiva, son diálogos y entre comillas "pensamientos". Lo demás es mi narración.**

**UN TE AMO DE TUS LABIOS**

Recostada en el sofá de su gran departamento, descansaba una linda chica, de piel blanca y largo cabello azabache, tomándose lo que debería ser como su séptimo trago de whisky seco… triste y pensativa…

__ Eres una estúpida Kagome Higurashi…_ _se repetía continuamente, __ ... una estúpida enamorada… enamorada de un imbécil!_ _eso sentía.

Pues tenía más de un año de conocer a Sesshomaru Taisho, el hombre dueño de su cuerpo y de su alma, tenían prácticamente el mismo tiempo manteniendo encuentros íntimos, se podría decir que eran una pareja, aunque nadie lo sabía.

__ Pero ya no puedo más… estoy tan… tan cansada._ _se decía al tiempo que abrazaba su propio cuerpo, parecía más una niña pequeña._ _¡ESTO ES TAN ABSURDO!_ _gritó, llena ahora de una furia contra ella misma, y arrojo el vaso con el embriagante contenido, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Varias veces a la semana él venía a su departamento, conversaban un par de cosa pero el final… el final siempre era el mismo… una cama, el sofá, incluso la mesa o recargada en alguna pared, el lugar era lo de menos, hacían el amor hasta agotarse, se entregaban plenamente sin complicaciones, él era el amor de su vida… le daba sentido a su existencia.

Con un tierno beso en los labios él se iba y la dejaba sola, sintiéndose feliz, pero al pasar unos minutos de nueva cuenta lo mismo, esa soledad, esa angustia de no saber si de verdad la amaba, pues nunca lo había escuchado decírselo… nunca, en ese año que llevaban juntos. Aunque el hecho de que estuviera con ella por todo ese tiempo, debería de dejárselo claro, pues él nunca sostenía una relación con la misma mujer por más de 15 días. Ella definitivamente era su excepción.

Muchas veces intentó dejarlo, apartarse de él, pues se sentía fuera de su vida, que era solo un pequeño momento, una distracción, para darle fin al estrés del día. Eso le dolía. Pero siempre, una caricia, un beso, incluso una sola mirada fría le bastaba para permanecer a su lado… __"solo esta noche más…"_, _y así llevaba ya todo ese tiempo. Nunca puso mucho esfuerzo en dejarlo, pues de cierto modo ella lo necesitaba, era su vida. Pero hoy… hoy ya no… por qué?, simple… Kagura Yamamoto.

Kagura fue la prometida de Sesshomaru, aunque por alguna razón ella terminó dicho compromiso, sorprendiendo a todos, esto ocurría justo dos meses antes de que Kagome entrara en la vida del importante empresario. Ahora, ella estaba de regreso, y dispuesta a recuperarlo, pues según le escucho decir a la misma, él siempre le pertenecería, eso le dolió a Kagome, pues quizás era cierto….

Kagome y Sesshomaru se conocieron por casualidad en una gran fiesta donde importantes empresarios se reunían a celebrar la fusión de las empresas Taisho, donde el presidente es ese imponente joven peliplata que le robó la atención, con su porte elegante y sobrio, y la empresa Fuji, donde Kagome era la jefa del departamento legal. Fue en ese lugar donde sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, en ese momento, estando frente a frente no pensaron siquiera que ellos mismos iban a pasar tantas noches amándose, perteneciéndose mutuamente, en ese entonces Kagome tenía una relación, que si bien venía menguando por falta de tiempo de ambos, aún existía.

Fue hasta una noche, después de una pesada jornada laboral, en la que permanecieron solo los más interesados en finalizar un importante acuerdo, no eran más de 5 personas, entre los cuales se encontraban ellos dos, al término del asunto, poco a poco los fueron dejando solos. Una extraña química se sentía entre ellos, él aún con esa mirada fría y trato seco, la deseaba, y ella a pesar de estar en una relación no lo pudo evitar, a decir verdad no lo quiso evitar, puesto que el joven se había metido en su mente… y a partir de esa noche, en su vida...

Eso parecía más un cliché, solo basto un lapicero en el suelo, ambas manos intentando levantarlo, rosándose en el intento, dos pares de ojos, unos dorados como el oro y otros chocolates profundos, mirándose fijamente, el acercamiento fue parcial, primero sus manos… las que iniciaron el contacto ahora se sujetaban a las otras con cierta necesidad, dando paso a sus rostros, sin separar su mirada del otro, poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios fue desapareciendo, hasta hacerse totalmente nula… eso solo fue el comienzo, de lo que sería una entrega total.

De pronto Kagome se vio aprisionada entre los brazos fuertes del peliplata, la sujetaba con pasión, incluso se podía decir que con necesidad… los labios del joven se apoderaron de los suyos, besándolos posesivamente, ella… ella solo correspondió ese beso, y muy a su pesar reconocía que lo deseaba de tiempo atrás. Poco a poco la recargó en la gran mesa de esa sala de juntas, siguió besándola, y comenzó a tocarla… una vez que ella correspondió a sus caricias, ya no había marcha atrás…

Ambos jóvenes sentían su sangre hervir, recorriendo apresuradamente sus cuerpos, la ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo y se despojaron de ella, él la desnudó con algo de prisa, pues deseaba sentir su piel desnuda contra la propia… ella solo podía dejarse hacer, mientras sentía los labios del chico en su cuello, besándolo, succionándolo, incluso dando pequeñas mordidas, que la hacían vibrar, estremecerse y gemir, pues deseaba lo que sabía tendría que suceder.

Una vez que la tuvo desnuda de la cintura para arriba, la observó a detalle, esa mujer era hermosa, perfecta a sus ojos, sus senos eran redondos y firmes, sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas, sus ojos mirándolo con cierto temor y deseo en esa extraña mezcla, mientras el proseguía a quitarse esa camisa y corbata ya mal colocadas. Una vez finalizad esa tarea, se colocó entre sus piernas, ella permanecía sentada en dicha mesa, por fin pudo sentir sus perfectos pechos hacer contacto con su ardiente piel, volvió a besarla con pasión, al momento que llevaba una de sus grandes manos al pecho de la delgada joven, ella soltó un gemido el cual se ahogó en los labios del peliplata, luego de unos instantes se separó mínimamente, la veía fijo a los ojos, reconociendo a la mujer que hacía ya un par de semanas lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una vez analizado completamente su rostro con sus fríos ojos, para grabarla en su memoria, la besó, ahora con cierta ternura, la cual ella pensó no tenía, se sorprendió, recorrió con sus delgadas manos la fuerte espalda del joven, sintiendo también el lacio cabello plateado que caía sobre la misma. Él por lo tanto apretaba sus pechos con cierta fuerza, mientras con la otra mano recorría su espalda a la vez que la atraía más hacia él. Dejó por un instante su pecho para llevar ambas manos a la espalda, cadera y finalmente el firme trasero de Kagome, la levantó del mesa, pegándola aún más hacia él, logrando un roce sumamente excitante entre sus sexos, ella ya se encontraba completamente húmeda, y él por su parte ya presentaba una enorme y cada vez más dolorosa erección. La necesitaba ya.

Algunos segundos mantuvo ese sugerente roce entre ellos, una vez que sintió no poder más, la recostó sobre la mesa, manteniendo ambas piernas de la chica enredadas en su cadera, él rápidamente desabrochó su pantalón y bajó el zipper del mismo, y lo dejo caer por sus largas y fuertes piernas, mientras que a ella, solo le levantó la falda y destrozo con sus manos la diminuta ropa interior que usaba, no había tiempo de desnudarla completamente, tenía prisa. Kagome contrario a molestarse por el triste destino de su lencería sintió en aumento su excitación. Sintió el gran miembro del ojidorado recorrer la húmeda entrada a su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir del placer que le provocaba. Él sintió la necesidad de entrar de lleno en ella, de una sola vez, pero quería hacer algo antes, así que recostándose sobre ella, llevó sus fríos labios sobre los pechos de su amante, lo deseaba desde ya hacía tiempo y ahora lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes lo había disfrutado. Los lamió, los besó y los chupó como si fuese lo último que iba a hacer, con una mano atendía de manera posesiva el otro pecho que su boca no ocupaba y la mano restante la tenía colocada en la cadera de la joven mientras seguía con el vaivén que hacía rozar sus sexos , aún sin entrar en ella. Kagome se sentía desfallecer, de verdad el hombre sobre ella la hacía gozar más que nunca nadie, y eso que aún no era uno con él.

Una vez calmada un poco la necesidad que sentía por sus carnosos pechos, lo hizo. Colocó su miembro en la entrada de Kagome, ambos cerraron sus ojos, pues el contacto era delicioso, él la penetró como deseaba, fuerte y de una sola vez, se sintió en la gloria, pues Kagome era estrecha, húmeda y cálida, gruño roncamente al irla traspasando, nunca olvidaría esa sensación, ella por su parte sintió dolor, pues el miembro masculino era grande y la invadió fuertemente, pero lo deseaba y lo disfrutó, se lo dejo saber con el sonoro gemido que se escapó de sus labios.

Una vez enteramente acoplados al cuerpo del otro, él comenzó un delicioso vaivén que cada vez incrementaba su fuerza y velocidad. La pasión y algo de lujuria invadieron la oficina donde se encontraban. Gemidos tanto masculinos como femeninos era lo único que se escuchaba por el ya vacío pasillo de ese sector. Ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, él no quiso retirarse de su interior antes de terminar y ella no se lo pidió.

Lejos de sentirse incomodos por lo que acababa de pasar, Kagome besó los labios de Sesshomaru, el frío Sesshomaru correspondió su beso y le dedico lo que parecía ser una sutil sonrisa, ambos se vistieron, evitaron hablar del tema y él la llevó a su departamento, dicho departamento que visitaría muy frecuentemente, pues no podría evitarlo, desde ese día su dependencia a Kagome sería sumamente grande.

Y ahora... ahí estaba ella… llorando amargamente, nunca hablaron de ningún tipo de compromiso entre ellos, ella se creía capaz de poder llevar su romance así, en secreto. Después de la noche en que fue de Sesshomaru por primera vez, ella optó por finalizar su ya casi extinta relación, aunque nunca se lo dijo, no quería presionarlo, solo quería serle fiel al sentimiento que ya crecía en su corazón. Se sentía tonta, pues desde la llegada de Kagura, Sesshomaru había cambiado, si la visitaba, pero lo sentía distante, pensativo como si algo en él estuviera cambiando. __"Tiene que ser ella, por Kagura es su cambio"_. _Estaba segura, ahora ella quedaría fuera de su vida para siempre… la estaba matando pensar eso.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver a un Sesshomaru serio, aunque un poco confundido.

__ Me quieres explicar que sucedió aquí__ habló en su típico tono frío y serio, parándose a unos metros de ella. Pues pudo ver claramente el vaso roto que minutos antes Kagome había arrojado y el líquido esparcido en la blanca pared, además de verla prácticamente ebria y desalineada, con los ojos rojos y el delineador sutilmente corrido.

__ A que te refieres?, es raro que te importe lo que ocurre aquí…_ _dijo irónicamente, pues creía que ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto, además estaba segura que pronto su "relación" terminaría con la llegada de su ex.

__ Es obvio que estuviste bebiendo… me quieres decir la razón?... __ dijo en el mismo tono.

__ Es algo que a ti ya no debería importarte__ le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, algo tambaleante y lo miraba retadoramente.

Él solo la observó hacía abajo, pues la diferencia de estaturas era notoria, con sus ojos fríos y un tanto molesto, que se creía esta mujer por hablarle y tratarlo así?

__ Mejor me quieres decir tú__ le dijo tocando su pecho con uno de sus dedos_ _qué diablos haces aquí?__ finalizó con cierto desprecio.

__ Vengo a verte… que más si no_ _respondió secamente sin dejar de mirarla.

__ A verme?, o a acostarte conmigo imbécil!__ le gritó furiosa.

__ Qué diablos te pasa Kagome?__ ahora si estaba molesto y confundido.

__ Tú, tú eres lo que me pasa Sesshomaru Taisho_ _le dijo dirigiendo la mirada a sus ojos dorados, esos ojos que la dejaban sin aliento. __ Pero ya no más, me voy… ya no te quiero en mi vida_ _le dijo muy segura de sí misma… si él la pensaba dejar, ella lo haría primero, y no le daría el gusto de botarla.

__ De… de... de que estas hablando?__ eso lo descolocó, por primera vez en su vida, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho tartamuedeó.

__ Lo que escuchaste, me largó de aquí…__ dijo volteando a ver un par de maletas que se encontraban un poco separados del mueble donde ella había permanecido sentada.

__ Tú no te vas a ninguna parte__ le aseguró recuperando la compostura.

__ Planeas mantenerme como tu amante eternamente?__ habló de más... no quería que se diera cuenta que lo hacía por despecho.

__ Sigo sin entenderte Kagome, ve directamente al grano_ _ordenó mientras la veía severamente.

__ Lo único que tienes que entender es que esto_ _dijo señalando el lugar __ se acabó!_ _finalizó segura y mirándolo a los ojos.

Parecía como si lo escuchado no le importara, cosa que a ella la enfureció, pero no lo demostró.

__ Hablemos quieres?__ dijo moderando su voz, estaba enojado…

__"bueno al menos, eso ya es algo"_ _pensaba Kagome, si no le duele perderme, mínimo que le moleste. __No tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar, tengo que irme_ _la vio intentar tomar las maletas.

__ Te dije que tú no te vas a ninguna parte_ _le habló muy molesto, la tomó fuertemente del codo y la obligó a girarse __ antes me explicas esto__ definitivamente estaba muy molesto. Esto era nuevo y no era bueno.

Kagome se sintió humillada, como se atrevía a exigirle algo siquiera, si él fue el que cambio con la llegada de su ex, eso creía, ahora estaba furiosa, ella era una mujer muy orgullosa y quería que sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo al sentirse cambiada, abandonada, como seguramente pronto lo estaría.

__ Quieres una explicación eh?... pues me voy con otro…__ lo vio fijo a los ojos, quería ver que reacción le provocaba lo dicho.

Él solo negó con la cabeza, en silencio, estaba furioso, apretó aún más el agarre que mantenía en su brazo y esbozo una especie de sonrisa de total desagrado __ eso no puede ser cierto__ dijo roncamente mientras la veía con cierto recelo.

__ Y por qué no?__ hablaba muy segura __te recuerdo que soy una mujer independiente y libre, sin ningún compromiso…_ _ya no pudo continuar, los labios de Sesshomaru se apoderaron salvajemente de los suyos, mientras con ambos brazos la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, de manera totalmente posesiva. La estaba lastimando.

Kagome forcejeó no quería volver a caer ante él… pero sentirse así… sentirlo a él necesitarla; porque eso era lo que le demostraba con esa forma de tomarla, era demasiado para ella.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por oxígeno, muy a pesar de Sesshomaru, se separó de ella, pero la veía a los ojos, a una distancia muy corta, su mirada reflejaba rencor, despecho, pero también tristeza y decepción, en cambio la de Kagome, solo tristeza y frustración.

Finalizados los segundos en que se miraron de esa manera tan intensa, él la aventó en mueble a su espalda y sin darle tiempo siquiera de intentar incorporarse, él se posó sobre ella… ¿qué pretendía?... Kagome no lo sabía.

Volvió a besarla, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. El beso era desesperado, sus manos recorrían incansables el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica bajo el suyo.

Desesperado, jalando a ambos lados la blusa que en esos momentos lucía Kagome, le reventó los botones, mismo destino llevo su sostén, la besó hambriento, introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la azabache, hizo profundo y desesperado ese beso, momentos después dejó su boca, recorrió cada parte de su cuello, dejando ligeras marcas en él.

Kagome solo pudo odiar a su cuerpo por reaccionar a las caricias del peliplata, pues muy a su pesar lo disfrutaba, su entrepierna ya estaba húmeda, y sus pezones totalmente erectos, ese hombre la tratara como la tratara, siempre lograba hacerla responder. __ "maldita sea"_ _pensaba.

Sesshomaru se dispuso a desnudarla completamente para él, bajó de manera algo brusca el short y las braguitas que la chica usaba. Ella intentó resistirse, no quería volver a hacer el amor con él… sino, nunca lo dejaría. Él harto de la resistencia de la chica, tomo sus manos y las llevo sobre la cabeza de la misma, sujetándola con una sola mano la inmovilizó, mientras con la otra prácticamente le arrancaba dichas prendas. Se sentó ligeramente sobre las piernas de Kagome y de manera rápida se deshizo de su camisa y desabrochó sus pantalones, aguantando momentáneamente los golpes que Kagome le daba intentando quitárselo de encima.

__ Será mejor que te tranquilices…_ _le dijo sensualmente al oído, volviendo a posarse sobre ella.

__ O si no qué?_ _lo desafío, estaba molesta.

__ No lo disfrutaras como es debido_ _sentenció el ojidorado. Y volvió a recorrer con sus manos su delicado cuerpo, las caricias seguían siendo rudas, casi desesperadas.

__ Suéltame imbécil !_ _le gritó Kagome, lo estaba disfrutando pero necesitaba que se detuviera.

La ignoró… y llevó una de sus manos a la húmeda entrepierna de la azabache, y la penetró con dos de sus dedos, obligándola así a arquear su espalda, pues la conocía y sabía cada reacción de su cuerpo ante sus caricias. Con su boca hizo nuevamente suyos esos dos perfectos y redondos pechos, la escuchó gemir, eso dibujo una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Ella era suya, su cuerpo se lo gritaba, Y NO LA IBA A PERDER!.

Inmediatamente después de escucharla gemir, con sus dos manos bajo solo un poco su pantalón y su bóxer juntos, dejando libre su grande y ya erecto miembro, no perdió tiempo, terminó de abrirse camino en las piernas de kagome y volvió a hundirse en ella, esa sensación lo colmaba de placer puro.

__ Dime que eres mía Kagome__ hablaba de manera ronca por la pasión, mirándola fijamente a los ojos que por el momento mantenía cerrados. __dilo__ ordenó, él ya lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios. Siguió embistiéndola rudamente.

__ Ahhh… sessh…_ _era lo único que podía decir, ese hombre le provocaba tocar el cielo cada vez que se movía así.

__ Dilo Kagome…_ _repitió a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo y la profundidad de sus envestidas, sus cuerpos ya perlados de sudor, chocaban de manera fuerte, pero ambos lo disfrutaban.

__ L- lo soy… soy tuya Sessh…__ dijo entre gemidos, era exigirse demasiado reprimir el placer que le provocaba… lo amaba.

Esto solo alentó al joven a seguir con sus movimientos, ahora volvía a adueñarse de sus labios… la besaba con ternura __ entonces no te iras?_ _preguntó mientras disminuía el ritmo, hecho que Kagome no pareció disfrutar, pues también disminuyeron sus gemidos.

Ella fijó sus ojos en él __ no, no lo haré, no puedo… no quiero_ _su voz sonaba quebrada, había perdido la batalla, unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Él lo notó, le sonrió muy sutilmente y la cargó de las caderas y espalda, se la sentó encima. Comenzó a moverla sugerentemente, ella no hizo más que complacer a su cuerpo… __"jamás podré dejarlo, para que me engaño" __ se resignó, sonrió tristemente, pues sabía su vida, su alma, estaban atadas a ese ser de dorados ojos y frío mirar.

Sesshomaru la miraba con sus ojos frios, siempre le gusto la forma de reaccionar de Kagome al hacerle el amor, ver sus pechos subir y bajar según el ritmo impuesto, su rostro sonrojado y su boca dejando libres suspiros y gemidos, todo eso provocado por él…

El ritmo era demasiado excitante para ambos, no durarían mucho tiempo así… y así, fue Kagome quién terminó primero, él pudo sentir sus paredes internas aprisionar su gran miembro dentro de ella, esa era la forma de decirle que logró complacerla plenamente… ahora él la seguía, dejaba libre su esencia en ella, en medio de su orgasmo le dijo, lo que siempre deseo escuchar…

__ T-te a-amo, Kagomeeh…_ _con voz quebrada por la pasión, la abrazó por la espalda atrayendo su cuerpo a él, mientras acercaba su boca al oído de ella… aún seguían siendo un solo ser… __… te amo, cásate conmigo.__

Eso fue simplemente más de lo que ella esperaba escuchar… lloró de felicidad y aceptó.

No pretendía cambiarlo, pues él siempre sería así, serio, frío, a veces distante pero... Por fin, ese "te amo" salió de sus labios.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado ! :3**


End file.
